Where Do We Go From Here?
by Amy-Star
Summary: Sebastian texts Blaine to meet up with him so he can explain his role with the Warblers cheating. Blaine is surprised by what he finds out. Reaction fic to the 'Sadie Hawkins' episode


Blaine knew he shouldn't have gone.

The second he saw the number show up on his call display he should of deleted the text. He was surprised that Sebastian kept his number. Blaine had deleted Sebastian's number since they barely talked to each other in over a year. He figured that once Sebastian realized there was zero chance of them hooking up he would have gotten bored and deleted his number.

Yet a small voice in his head asked why did Blaine, after all this time, still recognize Sebastian's number.

The text had asked Blaine if he could meet up with him and he should have said no. Finn would have been furious if Blaine fraternized with the enemy. The very people they were accusing of cheating. Sam would have been confused but then very concerned and Blaine didn't want to explain himself to either of them. He knew the bond of friendship between him and the Warblers shouldn't mean anything. His relationship with Sebastian should have meant even less. There was a high chance Sebastian got wind of Trent's betrayal and was planning to blackmail New Directions to drop their case.

Yet that same small voice, quiet and persistent, told him he could trust Sebastian.

After everything that had occurred between the two of them. Blaine couldn't shake off the image of Sebastian sitting at the Lima Bean, green eyes had shifted to a pale blue in remorse, begging Blaine to give him a second chance. He couldn't forget the tone of resignation when Sebastian told Blaine he wasn't the captain of the Warblers anymore. He couldn't let go of Sebastian promising that he was trying to be good this year.

In the end Blaine texted him back agreeing to go.

The two didn't meet up at the Lima Bean. Blaine didn't want to run the risk of anyone from either team catching them. He ended up typing the address of a diner that was half way between Lima and Westerville. He doubted anyone would spot them at such a remote location.

Sebastian was there when Blaine arrived. Sitting alone in one of the booths twisting a straw in his hands. He looked nervous and unsure which took Blaine aback. He expected Sebastian to be on the attack. For his eyes to be lit up with a fire and a daring smirk to be on his lips. Instead the boy before him was pale and drawn out. Black smudges under his eyes from lack of sleep. Despite everything Blaine felt worried about him.

"Hey," Blaine greeted when he drew closer to the table.

Sebastian snapped his head up and gave Blaine a anxious smile.

"I'm here," Blaine slid into the opposite side of the booth, "So what do you want?"

Blaine inwardly cringed at his cool and brisk voice. This wasn't the kind of person he was. However he couldn't help but feel defensive when he was around Sebastian. Bracing himself for an attack.

"Thanks for coming," Sebastian mumbled out before drawing in a breath, "You didn't have to so thanks."

"Whats going on?" Blaine pressed.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow up that said 'Come on? Really? I think it's obvious.' It reminded Blaine of the old Sebastian. The one who was snarky and rude and made Blaine laugh at things he shouldn't have. He never thought he would ever miss that Sebastian.

"Where to begin," Sebastian gave a sardonic smile, "I mean there was that time I nearly blinded you."

Blaine flinched not wanting to be reminded of that.

"You know that wasn't the thing that upset me the most," Blaine almost laughed at Sebastian's confused face, "The slushie I mean. Of course getting surgery wasn't fun but you explained it was an accident that you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. And I believe you."

"So what did upset you?"

"That first year at Mckinely was incredibly hard and lonely. I really didn't have any friends. Everyone in the Glee club was more Kurt's friend than mine. Finn was always on my case. Kurt seemed to be closing himself off to me. I missed the Warblers terribly. Then I met you and it got a little better."

Sebastian blinked in surprise like that was the last thing he expected.

"Sure, you were rude and showed a lack of respect for boundaries," Blaine smiled faintly, "But you listened to me. You were someone I could talk to who wouldn't feel obligated to be loyal to Kurt first. I let you into my life."

Blaine needed to take a pause. There was a heavy, twisting feeling in his chest. A mixture of regret and anger. Frustration that after all this time Sebastian's actions still effected him. No matter how many times he told Kurt that Sebastian meant nothing to him it never rang true.

"I trusted you," Blaine choked out, "Then you took the things I told you in confidence and used them against me. Winning a stupid show choir trophy meant more to you then our friendship."

Sebastian averted his eyes and it made Blaine even angrier.

"Now it's happened again," Blaine spat out, "Once again you lied to me. I can't believe I thought for a second that you meant it about being 'nice' this year."

"No! I did mean it," Sebastian nearly shouted and it startled Blaine. A few customers shot them curious looks before going back to their meals. Sebastian seemed to sag into himself defeated. He should have left that very second but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"I did mean it," Sebastian repeated in a lower tone, "I didn't know about the drugs."

Blaine leveled a disbelieving look at him which had Sebastian give out a bitter chuckle.

"I know you don't believe me. You have every right not to believe me." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair that Blaine just noticed had no hair product in it. The light chestnut strands were getting long enough to fall in front of Sebastian's eyes. Blaine had a strange urge to reach over and push them back.

"Hunter never told me about having the others do drugs."

"I find that hard to swallow," Blaine countered.

"Come on Killer."

Blaine ignored the fact that Sebastian's old nicname for him had his stomach doing flips.

"First off I know what that crap does to you," Sebastian lips stretched into a familiar smirk, "Gay remember? That stuff gets passed out like candy at some of the bars and gyms I've been to. I know it does a number to your body. That it makes you act like a raging asshole. Worst of all it diminishes you potency as a man. You think I would do that to myself?"

Blaine had to admit it did seem unlikely.

"Well with you being Hunter's second hand man how could you not have known?"

"I'm not his second hand man," Sebastian scoffed, "I used to be his errand boy. Now I'm nothing."

"So why weren't you asked do it with the others?"

"Probably cause Hunter knows I wouldn't have done it," Sebastian mused, "That if he tried to force me to then he would have to contend with my state attorney father. Hunter is many things but stupid isn't one of them."

Blaine pursed his lips as he processed this new information. He wanted it to be true. But wanting it to be true and it actually being true were two different things.

"Regardless, I still have to apologize to you."

"Why?" Blaine narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sebastian, "If you had no part in it then why are you to blame?"

Sebastian picked up the broken and cracked straw and started playing with it. Blaine was about to snatch it out of his hands in frustration when he spoke up again.

"If I was a better person," Sebastian swallowed thickly, "A more trustworthy person then Trent would have come to me. You would have called me when you found out. I might have been able to stop this."

Blaine sat there stunned not knowing what to say. He never expected for Sebastian to feel sorry about this. Especially when it didn't seem to be his fault. He was trying to find the words when Sebastian suddenly stood up.

"Tell Finn if he needs I can testify to a judge," Sebastian didn't look at Blaine as he buttoned up his coat, "I can mention the fact Hunter stole your trophy and tried to force you to come back. It would help build up a stronger case. I can see if my Dad can help too."

"Sebastian-" Blaine began before he was cut off.

"I'm really sorry Blaine," Sebastian said quickly, "I didn't mean for this to of happened."

Without a second glance or a goodbye Sebastian hurried out of the diner. Blaine sat there alone wondering how everything with the Warblers and Sebastian had become so messed up. Where could they go from here?

**A/N:** Half rant and half my head canon for that episode. Don't care what happens I refused to believe Sebastian took those drugs. He doesn't seem the type to be told what to do. Plus I think he was sincere on trying to be nicer this year. Might do a sequel to this…


End file.
